<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren Song by GameMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780623">Siren Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster/pseuds/GameMaster'>GameMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beaches, Betaed, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pirates, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Romance, Sailor!George, Sirens, immortal!dream, mcyt - Freeform, this hurt to write but I loved every second of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster/pseuds/GameMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is thrown off a trade ship in a freak storm, losing his best friend Wilbur. He soon washes up on a beach to see the most gorgeous boy lounging on a rock nearby.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In a strange way, it was peaceful. He knew he should be panicking but it was so quiet, so calm under the water. His shirt billowed around him, brown hair flowing freely. His suspenders had slipped off his shoulders and were now tangled at his legs.</p>
<p>	The moonlight shone through the water in beams, spotlights to the horrific scene. He reached up, grabbing for the surface, but it was so, so far. He couldn’t save himself as much as he couldn’t pull down the stars and wear them around his neck.</p>
<p>	Maybe this was the best way to go. Did he really have anything more to go back for than Will? No girl, a family that hated him, and an uncertain future.</p>
<p>	So George didn’t fight as the waves pulled him down, deeper and darker. Bubbles drifted from his lips, and he knew he didn’t have much time left. His vision was fuzzy and the salt made his eyes sting.</p>
<p>---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siren Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for @Uftopia on Instagram based of their gorgeous art of Mermaid Dream. Hi Faye! I hope you love it :]</p>
<p>I recommend listening to One Day by Hans Zimmer on repeat while you read this, it greatly enhances the experience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George was gambling in the ship’s cabin when he first heard the screams coming from the deck. He dropped his dice and followed a few other crewmates to find the whole ship in utter chaos. A familiar face rushed past him, carrying several buckets down into the hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going down, Gogy,” Wilbur said, not slowing down. George quickly turned and started following him down the steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean we’re going down? Everything was just fine a minute ago.” George asked, following Wilbur to one of the lowest parts of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hit something,” Will said breathlessly, handing George a pail. “Whatever it was, it came out of nowhere and completely destroyed the hull. Water is coming in quick.” He started to fill the pails with the water pouring into the ship. He gestured for George to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t possibly keep up with it!” George had to yell over the roar of the water coming in through a large crack in the ship. “Get off the ship and get to safety! We can’t save this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at George with wild eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, not all of us have something to go back to on the mainland. Work on this ship is all I have. If it goes down...I might as well go down with it.” Wilbur’s tone was crazed, the ramblings of someone on the edge of a precipice, faced with a fall.  into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Wilbur. You have a brother, don’t you?” George said, trying to pull Wilbur toward the stairs as the water rose to their knees. “Tommy? You have Tommy to protect, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy’s dead,” Wilbur shrieked. The two boys stood in silence for a moment. “That...that stupid boy got in a duel. I never taught him to use a pistol.” His voice shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He lost…” George said quietly. Wilbur dropped the pails and let George pull him up the stairs and out of the lower hold. Once on the deck, Wilbur dropped to his knees, George’s hand still clasped in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will. Wilbur, please.” George tugged on his arm desperately. Around them, the crew was letting down the lifeboats but the ship was going down fast. Most likely they had less than ten minutes before the whole trade ship sank beneath the waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sea was stormy, the water swelling much higher than the boat was made to withstand. The storm alone could never have brought on such an assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur looked up, his eyes shimmering. He wretched himself out of George’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right. It’s no use fighting,” He said, scooting back on the deck, hair clinging to his face, dampened from the tears. Wilbur’s gaze drifted to a silver band on George’s finger. It had been a gift from Will to George after he won it gambling. Despite the saltwater, it had never been tarnished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screams came from the side of the ship. George looked on in horror as a massive wave slammed into them, sending him flying backward, sprayed with saltwater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped a rope bound to the deck, trying to blink the salt out of his eyes. It looked like a fair amount of the crew had been thrown overboard. George spun desperately looking for Will, but not even he could fight the sea when another wave crashed over the deck, sweeping him off his feet, pulling him under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a strange way, it was peaceful. He knew he should be panicking but it was so quiet, so calm under the water. His shirt billowed around him, brown hair flowing freely. His suspenders had slipped off his shoulders and were now tangled at his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moonlight shone through the water in beams, spotlights to the horrific scene. He reached up, grabbing for the surface, but it was so, so far. He couldn’t save himself as much as he couldn’t pull down the stars and wear them around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this was the best way to go. Did he really have anything more to go back for than Will? No girl, a family that hated him, and an uncertain future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So George didn’t fight as the waves pulled him down, deeper and darker. Bubbles drifted from his lips, and he knew he didn’t have much time left. His vision was fuzzy and the salt made his eyes sting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he saw some others from the crew swimming in the water. He wished he could tell them it was hopeless, but one of them seemed to be swimming toward him, quickly too. Much quicker than any of the men should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was going to die, he refused to take another man with him. In the moments before his vision went black, he mouthed something to the swimming figure:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Save yourself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stopped swimming and George’s vision went completely dark, leaving him floating in dizzy darkness, hoping that maybe at least he had saved someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.  .  .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s eyes fluttered slightly and he immediately squinted at the sunshine and at the face looming over him. There was a man, or was he a dream?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly processed that he was laying in the shallow water, the sun shone brightly overhead, nearly blinding him. It was hard to keep his eyes fixed on the boy sitting over him, but his face came into focus as his eyes adjusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was so pretty. He had sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes, like the color where the sea met the sky. His skin was warmly tanned and his face was speckled with freckles that shone like they had a mother-of-pearl finish. He was shirtless but a myriad of jewelry adorned him, including gold cuffs around his wrists, gleaming rings on his ears, and a string of pearls perched in his fluffy, gold locks. His beauty was somehow only intensified by a number of pale scars that marred his face, arms, and torso like lines of marble running across his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat above him, laying on a rock, watching as George took him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I in heaven?” George blurted out, pulling himself up out of the shallow water. The boy laughed, a carefree sound that rang in George’s ears like bells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to be?” the blonde asked, his tone amused. God, that voice. George could listen to that beautiful mirthful voice for the rest of his life and die happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stumbled to his feet, and finally saw the boy’s lower half. Instead of two legs, he had a shimmering lime fishtail, as well as fins running down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A merman,” George said breathlessly, walking closer to admire him. The boy giggled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.” They were face to face. The boy took a finger and raised George’s chin so they made eye contact. “You’re even prettier in the daylight than you were in the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water?” The memory hit George like a particularly unpleasant seagull. Wilbur, the ship, the wave, being pulled under seemingly to his death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved me,” George thought out loud. His mind immediately shot back to Wilbur.”I had a friend that fell off the ship. Did you save him too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy smiled like it was a silly question. George was vaguely unnerved by the way he looked at him as if he were something lovely in a display case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just you,” He said cheerfully. “You caught my eye and I just knew you had to be mine.” George was drawn in as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I call you? So I can thank you personally,” The brunet said adoringly. The merman looked shocked as if no one had ever asked for his name before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ο</span>
  <span>νειροσ</span>
  <span> is what my siblings call me but in your tongue, that translates to Dream.” Dream continued to stroke </span>
  <span>George’s face as he spoke, causing George to shiver even in the hot sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dream. I owe my life to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dream’s voice slipped into a colder quality. His gaze slipped to George’s hand, to a silver band on his finger. “Do you already belong to someone else?” George looked at the ring too, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The brunet asked. Dream picked up his hand and eyed the ring before gently pressing a kiss to George’s knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sirens like to mark our prizes with the trinkets we scoop up from other ships,” Dream’s tone remained light and carefree. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t stolen property. If so, I would have had to throw you back into the sea.” They both laughed but George couldn’t help but feel that there might be some truth to the joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirens?” George asked lightly. Dream’s ease with words seemed to rub off on him as they spoke. “Like the ones from the old Greek stories? That would sing and lure sailors to their deaths?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The very same.” Dream still seemed to be observing George’s hand, looking as if the ring bothered him. “Can you take it off?” He asked sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t want to but he couldn’t find a reason not to. He was sure that the ring had sentimental value but he couldn’t remember where he had gotten it. Surely if he couldn’t remember what it was for, it mustn’t be all that important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George plucked the ring off and held it in an open hand. Dream’s tail swishing absently as he looked down at the silver band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Throw it into the sea,” demanded the merman. Despite his smooth, untaxing tone, it was clearly meant to be an order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” George asked quietly. He immediately felt guilt rush over him like the waves had on the ship. This marvelous boy had saved his life, and he couldn’t even throw away some silly ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will unburden you,” Dream replied, his voice still soft but irritation creeping into his tone. George immediately turned and threw the ring into the waves, his body moving automatically as if out of his control. Dream sighed tremendously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so much better Georgie.” Dream once again took George’s hand in his own, slowly tracing the lines of his palm. It didn’t occur to George that he had never actually given Dream his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s gaze drifted from Dream’s hand to his bare chest, up his neck, settling on his lips. How could someone be so perfect? Every time Dream spoke, George could feel the tension rushing out of his body, replaced with a joy that made him feel all floaty. Dream dropped his hand and George had to resist the urge to beg him to retake it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you want Georgie?” Dream asked. His rhythm rose and fell like the sway of a ship. “I need to give you something. What is it that you want? Jewels? Gold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George struggled to pull his eyes away from Dream’s but he managed to look out to the sea. What did he want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a kiss?” George stammered. Dream’s smile only seemed to grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a high price, Georgie. We sirens have so many riches to share but kisses, those aren’t as easy to get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” George started but Dream shushed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Dream said. The words held weight, George could feel them rested on him, making him feel slow and sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stood on his tiptoes to reach Dream on the rock. Dream pulled his chin up with a single finger and leaned in to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met, their breath mixed. Dream’s lips were soft and salty, drawing George into the depths as the sea had. It was intoxicating and fresh as an ocean breeze. The sound of the water hitting the rocks below them crashed through George’s ears, echoing through his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pulled away, leaving George with a soft fuzzy feeling on his lips, like seafoam against the sand. George wanted to kiss him again but Dream had given him what he asked for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream? Can I have one more thing?” George said softly. Dream giggled at his sheepishness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get greedy, Georgie,” He replied, brushing George’s hair out of his face. “But if there’s something you want, take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stared up at him in ecstasy. Dream was the sea incarnate, always shifting and deep enough to drown in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing for me, Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream fixed him with a heavy look, playing with a string of shells around his neck. The late-afternoon shined off his pearly freckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you ask nicely,” Dream replied, moving a thumb to tug at George’s bottom lip. “A siren’s song is not for the faint of heart.” George’s eyes dilated with desire at the feel of Dream’s hands on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sing for me,” George begged. Dream leaned on one arm, observing George’s face. “I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how special you are, Georgie?” Dream looked over George’s shoulder out to the sea. “You aren’t the first prize I’ve taken, and you surely won’t be the last. Every single one of them took the jewels and ended up regretting it. They were greedy, not taking to live but living to take. Your soul is so beautiful, I wish I could wear it as a pendant around my neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words melted George, rushing through his senses like liquor, burning at first, then smooth and pleasing. He never wanted it to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I saved you,” Dream started again. “You told me to save myself. You had given up and with your last strength you tried to save someone else, didn’t you.” George nodded, eyes half-open. “Eternity is as boring as it is cruel. I haven’t been surprised in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Dream sang. He told George everything he desired, spun into a melody like wool into gold. George swam in the song, drowning in honey and venom, letting it fill his lungs because there was no way he’d rather die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sang cliffs and rivers, people and places George could have never imagined on his own. It was painful. There were glimpses of Dream’s loneliness, his sorrow, but also the pleasure and pride that swelled in George’s heart so perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A siren's song isn’t meant to show love, it’s meant to draw in and destroy, and yet Dream made it into love for George. Like molding glass he had to push it to the point where it could be sculpted, and then he built it into something beautiful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
<p>If you want a continuation of this AU or you have a request for a fic, DM me on Twitter (@GMwastakenn)<br/>And an extra thank you to my awesome beta readers, ILY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>